


first time's always the worst

by acidquill



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>forever & always affectingly's fault. originally written Jan 5 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	first time's always the worst

**Author's Note:**

> forever & always affectingly's fault. originally written Jan 5 2010.

He’s too damn old to fall in love again. Too bitter, his heart twisted out of shape by a woman he thought he’d grow old and die with. He stepped up, said his vows, and in the end, not a word of them were enough to keep him and Jocelyn together.  
  
 _Falling in love_ , even the words are for someone younger, someone more hopeful than him. Leonard’s only interested in graduating; he’ll get that commission on a station and work on saving lives, damnit. The only broken hearts will be the ones he sees through a medical scanner or in OR. He doesn’t have _plans_ , but he knows what he wants. What he can live with.  
  
Funny how none of that takes Jim Kirk into account. Snapping blue eyes and a mouth that smart enough for a man three times his size. Just one man.  
  
Leonard never sees it coming. He’s three years in by the time he realises Jim isn’t just ‘Kid’ or ‘Jackass’ or any of the other half-endearments, half-curses Leonard’s used instead of his name. Jim is under his skin and in his head.  
  
He is so screwed.


End file.
